La Saint Vallentin du collectif
by Ariane
Summary: Recueil des textes que j'ai composé suite au challenge Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName. En espérant vous plaire
1. FMA

_Bonjour à tous et toutes, voici donc la présentation du challenge de la Saint Valentin du collectif. Le but est simple : offrir en cadeau à des membres du collectif un texte de saint valentin en cadeau pour célébrer l'amitié qui nous lie tous. le 14 mars, jour du White Day, les personnes ayant reçu un texte, auront la possibilité d'en écrire un en retour à la personne. Le texte ne peut pas dépasser 500 mots_

_Cette expérience est très émotionnelle pour moi car j'ai essayé de faire passer mon admiration pour mes valentins et valentines dans mes divers écrits. Trouver le bon fandom, et le bon fanart car j'ai toujours travaillé sur base d'un dessin pour mon inspiration. Ici pour ce texte, il s'agit d'un dessin de Royed de Noël que j'ai remis au gout du jour de la Saint valentin et dont l'auteur est **idiotGoRound003**_

_disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient_

_Valentine : Haru-Carnage_

_Parce que je Royed c'est la vie et pour ta bonne humeur et tes calins, voici mon cadeau_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Cadeau

La Saint valentin ! fête au combien difficile quand la vie que l'on mène est complètement sens dessus dessous. Général des armées d'Amestris et follement amoureux de l'un de ses subordonnés. Roy Mustang la trentaine passée devait gérer des conflits entre Xing et Amestris. Une sorte de guerre entre alchimie et Elixirologie s'était créée. Au lieu de faire fusionner les deux savoirs, les secrets se gardaient

Edward avait été envoyé pour voir l'empereur et trouver des solutions diplomatiques. Depuis la guerre d'Amestris avec les homonculus, les soldats ne s'engageaient plus dans des batailles brutales. La sécurité du pays était assurée, rien de plus. Roy se retrouvait seul pour cette fête mais il vivait de plus en plus mal les 12 années d'écart qui le séparaient du petit blond. Le plus jeune avait 18 ans, ne pouvait plus pratiquer l'alchimie et pourtant, il restait un homme de talent. Alors que le général se sentait vieux, triste et surtout démoralisé de ne pas avoir pu faire plus pour sauver son protégé.

La soirée allait vraiment être longue. Dans sa belle villa, Roy, seul, s'était dirigé vers le coin où il stockait son whisky. Il voulait se mettre une belle cuite et dormir. Mais contre toute attente, un bruit bizarre se fit entendre dans le haut de la maison. Son verre à la main, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y trouver un carton gigantesque recouvert de papier cadeau et le tout surmonté d'un gros nœud.

"Non mais je rêve" pensa Roy alors qu'il inspectait ce colis étrange. Pas de note, pas de carte mais un gros cœur en paillette sur le dessus brillait de mille feux.

Sentant que son colonel bâtard comme il aimait l'appeler se rapprochait du carton, Ed en sortit comme un clown sortant d'une boite surprise. Roy fut attrapé par le col de sa chemise afin que le fullmetal puisse lui donner un baiser brulant de passion.

"joyeuse saint valentin mon tendre bâtard de général"

"en tout cas tout cas, ta petite taille t'es toujours utile, pas trop difficile de se faire livrer en mode colis"

"idiot", le jeune homme qui faisait deux cm de plus que le général, l'attrapa et le jeta sur le lit sans autre forme de procès. Alors qu'Edward défaisait lentement la chemise de son amant, il en profita pour sortir une boite de sa poche.

"comme tu le sais je reviens de Xing, Alphonse termine les négociations et moi j'ai une autre demande diplomatique à faire ici à Amestris. C'est très important et l'attention de mon supérieur est de mise." Edward releva Roy pour s'asseoir à ses cotés

"futur généralissime Mustang, voudriez-vous vous engager dans une relation non conventionnelle, difficile par sa nature, ardue par le choix des partenaires qui consiste en un mariage officieux entre toi et moi.

"A 100% si tu portes une robe de mariée" pouffa le noiraud

Ce soir-là, c'est l'extase du plaisir que les deux hommes s'unirent : par le corps, par l'amour et par l'esprit.

* * *

_J'espère que ce petit texte t'aura plu, ainsi qu'à tous les fans de ce fandom FMA qui est mon premier fandom d'écriture sur FFnet_

_A très vite dans vos reviews_

_Ariane_


	2. Sherlock

_Bonjour à tous et toutes, voici donc la présentation du challenge de la Saint Valentin du collectif. Le but est simple : offrir en cadeau à des membres du collectif un texte de saint valentin en cadeau pour célébrer l'amitié qui nous lie tous. le 14 mars, jour du White Day, les personnes ayant reçu un texte, auront la possibilité d'en écrire un en retour à la personne. Le texte ne peut pas dépasser 500 mots_

_Cette expérience est très émotionnelle pour moi car j'ai essayé de faire passer mon admiration pour mes valentins et valentines dans mes divers écrits. Trouver le bon fandom, et le bon fanart car j'ai toujours travaillé sur base d'un dessin pour mon inspiration. Ici pour ce texte, il s'agit d'un dessin représentant Sherlock plus âgé dans une chaise roulante, John est à ses cotés. un splendide fanart venant de **anotherwellkeptsecret** dont mon cher valentin possède l'original à la maison._

_disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient_

_Valentin : Hamish W Holmes_

_A un jeune homme au coeur pur qui a destiné sa vie pour aider les autres, voici mon cadeau  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Tendre retraite

Le soleil se levait doucement irradiant la peau halée d'un homme anciennement blond de cheveux. Malgré son âge, il ne dormait pas, que du contraire. Il parsemait de baisers le corps juste au-dessous de lui. Le Sussex leur convenait parfaitement et ce cottage respirait la passion malgré l'âge de nos deux protagonistes. L'homme en dessous, dont les cheveux noirs bouclés et teintés (hors de question de montrer un signe de vieillesse) dégoulinant de sueur, remplissait la pièce de gloussements étouffés par les draps. John n'avait pas perdu la main et alors que la verge de ce dernier emplissait le corps de l'ancien détective, Sherlock se sentait amoureux comme au premier jour. Les problèmes du quotidien lui paraissaient si éloignés alors que son médecin prodiguait la même cadence entre ses mouvements de bassin et ses mouvements de mains sur son intimité. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Cette danse si commune et si ancienne se révélait être une communion du corps et de l'esprit. Alors que la petite mort se faisait sentir, un dernier éclat de voix et John se retirait délicatement, refusant d'écraser les jambes de son amant.

Non pas de hasard. Même faire l'amour était une application d'une organisation sérieuse. Surtout quand l'un d'entre eux est atteint d'une maladie dégénérative. Saleté de sclérose en plaque. Sherlock en souffrait, provoquée par l'abus intempestif de cigarettes ainsi que le manque de sécurité dans les produits chimiques que le génie utilisait pour ses expériences. Et John se sentait coupable. En tant que médecin, il aurait dû être restrictif. Mais quand Sherlock vous implore quelque chose, impossible de dire non. Et donc tout était organisation entre le lever, la toilette, la vie quotidienne et le reste. Cette foutue chaise roulante rendait John malade. Dire que lui avait osé se plaindre de douleurs psychosomatiques, alors que son amant resterait cloué dans ce fauteuil jusqu'à la mort.

Sherlock refusait d'être un fardeau pour son amour. Il disparut un matin de janvier laissant une lettre expliquant le pourquoi en détail. Mycroft avait une solution dans les mains d'une africaine aux dons spéciaux. Le médecin hurla de rage dévastant tout dans la maison. Il en avait marre des caprices du brun. Pourtant, le 14 février, après avoir pleuré pendant 3 semaines, John trouva dans le jardin auprès des ruches un Sherlock debout et souriant. Le médecin ne sachant que faire en voyant l'homme de sa vie revenir vers lui en courant, il s'effondra dans ses bras.

"Je ne pouvais pas te demander en mariage en fauteuil" lui sourit tendrement Sherlock

"C'était une raison pour m'abandonner ! encore ? Espèce de connard"

"Je voulais te faire la surprise. John Hamish Watson es-tu assez fou pour me prendre pour époux ?"

Sans voix, le médecin le gifla avec force laissant une trace

« Oui ! mais c'est fini de partir sans moi » en emportant Sherlock vers la chambre. la peau blanche allait être marquée pour ne plus s'évaporer.

* * *

_J'espère que tu as apprécié cet écrit ainsi que tous les membres du fandom_

_A très vite dans les reviews_

_Ariane_


	3. Sherlock 2

_Bonjour à tous et toutes, voici donc la présentation du challenge de la Saint Valentin du collectif. Le but est simple : offrir en cadeau à des membres du collectif un texte de saint valentin en cadeau pour célébrer l'amitié qui nous lie tous. le 14 mars, jour du White Day, les personnes ayant reçu un texte, auront la possibilité d'en écrire un en retour à la personne. Le texte ne peut pas dépasser 500 mots_

_Cette expérience est très émotionnelle pour moi car j'ai essayé de faire passer mon admiration pour mes valentins et valentines dans mes divers écrits. Trouver le bon fandom, et le bon fanart car j'ai toujours travaillé sur base d'un dessin pour mon inspiration. Ici pour ce texte, il s'agit d'un dessin de Sherlock et John où sherlock représente le foncé par sa grande écharpe noire et John le soleil par son étole brillante. un magnifique dessin de **TAIKOVA**_

_disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient_

_Valentine : Mun (mundachee et mudomo)_

_A celle qui m'a ouvert les portes du collectif, ma marraine que j'adore et pour qui j'avais envie de rendre un hommage sur ton surnom Mun qui me fait penser à Moon, voici mon cadeau_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Le soleil a rendez vous avec la lune

Deux êtres veillaient sur notre terre, nous permettant de vivre d'une façon sereine et douce. le premier s'appelait Sherlock, son étole bleue aux motifs étoilés nous amenait la nuit et sa douce lune. De ses grandes ailes noires, il chassait les démons et les mauvais rêves. Son travail était toute sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre John, l'astre de lumière. Lui drapé de son étole dorée et de ses ailes éclatantes, nous prodiguait la douce chaleur et la magnifique clarté des journées. le Soleil avait mis beaucoup de temps pour trouver sa place dans le système solaire et dans le choix de son représentant, ce problème avait troublé Sherlock, habitué à vivre dans la pénombre. le noiraud était fasciné par la lumière du blond. Les premiers soirs et matins, pendant les 5 minutes qu'ils bénéficiaient, l'ombre de la nuit se laissait subjuguer par l'aura porteuse de lumière de son opposé mais sans oser l'approcher.

John se sentait triste malgré ses dons lumineux, son comparse préférait préparer ses mélanges pour le scintillement des étoiles. il avait besoin de communiquer.

Au crépuscule, quand la grande écharpe bleue faisait son devoir, John décida de faire le premier pas.

"Tu as des pouvoirs somptueux, sans toi, je ne pourrais admirer les constellations et les aurores boréales"

Sherlock étonné lui répondit . " C'est toi qui possède le meilleurs don. sans ta lumière, la terre sombrerait dans le déclin, tu es le créateur de la vie" "Et que penses tu de ce créateur?" lui murmura John, s'approchant du corps de Sherlock

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mais prit le visage en coupe de John et il l'embrassa d'une façon telle, que seul l'amour véritable pouvait initier ce genre de baiser.

Malheureusement, ils ne disposaient que de 5 petites minutes le matin et 5 petites minutes le soir pour se voir. Ils étaient comblés des sentiments qu'ils partageaient mutuellement mais l'amour que les deux êtres se portaient, était si fort, qu'ils avaient besoin de plus de temps ensemble. les jours les plus difficiles étant les solstices. l'un deux devait travailler si longtemps que l'autre n'avait que le temps de l'aider à se mettre au repos avant de prendre la relève. Sherlock déposait John endormi en été et l'inverse se produisait en hiver.

Malgré tout la vie était bien faite. Martha veillait sur ces deux anges. En tant que dame Nature, elle se permettait, entre une à deux fois par an, de créer des éclipses solaires, parfois complètes, parfois partielles. Sherlock la bénissait d'ailleurs, car dans ces moments de noir complet, Lui et John avaient le temps de s'aimer, de se redécouvrir et de s'unir dans un moment de parfaite plénitude. cette osmose magique était reléguée dans le ciel sur terre . Les chanceux de ce spectacle ne savaient pas la signification exacte, mais la beauté de ces éclipses étaient juste dues à l'amour que Sherlock portait à John, un amour éternel et parfaitement réciproque qui comblait les deux époux d'un bonheur perpétuel.

* * *

_J'espère que tu as apprécié ce texte, ainsi que les autres lecteurs de ce fandom_

_A bientôt dans les reviews_

_Ariane_


	4. X-men

_Bonjour à tous et toutes, voici donc la présentation du challenge de la Saint Valentin du collectif. Le but est simple : offrir en cadeau à des membres du collectif un texte de saint valentin en cadeau pour célébrer l'amitié qui nous lie tous. le 14 mars, jour du White Day, les personnes ayant reçu un texte, auront la possibilité d'en écrire un en retour à la personne. Le texte ne peut pas dépasser 500 mots_

_Cette expérience est très émotionnelle pour moi car j'ai essayé de faire passer mon admiration pour mes valentins et valentines dans mes divers écrits. Trouver le bon fandom, et le bon fanart car j'ai toujours travaillé sur base d'un dessin pour mon inspiration. Ici pour ce texte, il s'agit d'un dessin de Charles Xavier assis dans sa chaise roulante, alors que Magneto est juste derrière lui sans casque, comme une mise à nu. un splendide fanart venant de **remember the kiss**_

_disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient_

_Valentine : Nalou_

_A une bouffée d'oxygène du collectif qui met l'ambiance boule à facette et qui est l'une de celle qui m'a fait découvrir ce Ship, voici mon cadeau_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Pardon

Charles regardait au dehors, coincé dans son fauteuil roulant suite à une non maitrise des pouvoirs de son ancien meilleur ami, Erik. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet idiot se serve du casque, cet artefact bloquait non seulement le professeur mais en plus le Cérébro. Il se sentait si seul sans Erik, comme un cœur à moitié rempli. Oui il avait apprécié Moira, mais son âme appartenait à Magnéto et c'est toujours trop tard que l'on se rend compte de ses erreurs.

Alors que Charles essayait de reposer son esprit, une âme derrière lui apparut. Un esprit décimé par la souffrance. Et quelle souffrance du reste. Des pouvoirs mal utilisés handicapant quelqu'un. Des pouvoirs utilisés pour sauver mais qui ont menés à la perte d'une épouse et d'une enfant. L'odeur familière du métal chaud emplissait le bureau et les lèvres de Xavier s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer un " Erik". Ce dernier avait posé sa tête sur celle de son meilleur ami ? Ennemi ? et surtout il avait laissé le champ libre au télépathe. Ils ne se voyaient pas et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais été autant en symbiose.

Alors qu'il avait fait le tour en silence des souffrances de magnéto, Charles se mit à lui parler intimement par son don

"Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui m'est arrivé, la colère gronde en toi et c'est elle qui te guide"

"Pourquoi Charles, suis-je celui que l'on pourchasse ? n'aie-je pas droit au bonheur ?"

"Tu y as droit, et je peux veiller sur toi. Il est temps de lâcher prise mon ami"

Ce dernier terme ébranla Erik qui retourna la chaise roulante du professeur. Il rêvait de cela depuis qu'il avait rencontré le télépathe. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser d'abord doux, se fit passionné. Le professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Erik avait droit à l'amour et ça serait lui qui le lui donnerait

L'élémentaire de Métal s'était servi de ses pouvoirs pour atteindre la chambre le plus rapidement possible. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver un immense lit à Baldaquin dans lequel il renversa Charles. Au plus il embrassait les lèvres de son partenaire, au plus Erik faisait disparaitre les mauvais souvenirs. Xavier n'était pas pour rien dans cette histoire, ayant le champ libre, se laissant porter par le désir et le plaisir, il avait le loisir non pas de changer le passé, mais de mettre en lumière les émotions les plus pures de l'allemand. L'amour et le sexe étaient les meilleurs catalyseurs. Et alors que Erik, entrait doucement dans l'intimité de Charles, cette sensation le troubla au plus profond. L'intensité des mouvements se fit plus rapide, le professeur gémissait le nom d'Erik pendant que ce dernier chantait ses louanges en allemand. Les deux hommes jouirent ensemble les yeux dans les yeux tout en se disant " je t'aime"

S'emballant dans un drap et regardant au dehors, il ne fut jamais aussi aisé pour Erik, de faire tourner l'antenne par le plaisir d'un baiser.

* * *

_j'espère que tu as apprécié ce texte Nalou, ainsi que tous les fans de ce fandom_

_A très vite_

_Ariane_


	5. X-men 2

_Bonjour à tous et toutes, voici donc la présentation du challenge de la Saint Valentin du collectif. Le but est simple : offrir en cadeau à des membres du collectif un texte de saint valentin en cadeau pour célébrer l'amitié qui nous lie tous. le 14 mars, jour du White Day, les personnes ayant reçu un texte, auront la possibilité d'en écrire un en retour à la personne. Le texte ne peut pas dépasser 500 mots_

_Cette expérience est très émotionnelle pour moi car j'ai essayé de faire passer mon admiration pour mes valentins et valentines dans mes divers écrits. Trouver le bon fandom, et le bon fanart car j'ai toujours travaillé sur base d'un dessin pour mon inspiration. Ici pour ce texte, il s'agit d'un dessin de Charles Xavier regardant dehors dans son bureau alors qu'eric en pousse la porte. un splendide fanart venant de **BILCRIST**_

_disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient_

_Valentine : Elisabeth M Holmes_

_Pour une jeune femme pleine de pepss, toujours à l'écoute et dont une de ces valeurs me touche beaucoup : on apprend par l'écriture et par la fanfiction.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Pensées

La journée avait été prospère pour Charles. Il ne pensait pas qu'Erik le laisserait voir dans ses pensées et surtout pouvoir sortir la perle. En effet, le professeur préférait mille fois canaliser un don par un souvenir heureux que par la colère dévastatrice et horrible. Et tout en notant le fruit de son travail, il se permit de parler à voix haute, le faisant peut-être passer pour un fou si quelqu'un croiserait sa route. Mais rare étaient les gens qui osaient entrer sans frapper. Un détail avait échappé au grand professeur Xavier, sa porte était restée entre ouverte.

Erik, propre comme un sou neuf par une douche délassante, fut coupé net dans son élan pour se rendre dans sa propre suite. Entendre les monologues de son acolyte l'amusait toujours au plus haut point. Malgré son statut de "professeur", Charles ressemblait plutôt à un jeune mutant capable de soulever des montagnes. Probablement par l'aide de Raven qui avait soulagé la solitude de ce dernier. Alors que les mots "Antenne métallique", "mère" et "enfance" furent prononcé, l'allemand se raidit. Il était le sujet d'étude de Xavier. Ni une, ni deux, la porte s'ouvrit sur le futur Magnéto qui ne put que sourire devant la frimousse du télépathe.

Alors qu'il refermait la pièce à clé, Erik s'avança vers son partenaire et le prit dans ses bras. Charles ne disait rien, au contraire, il se laissait faire.

"Puisque tu es capable de débloquer le bon en moi, ne crois-tu pas que nous pourrions renforcer les sentiments qui nous unissent" et sur cette bonne parole, L'élémentaire de métal embrassa son partenaire. Jamais rien n'avait eu d'égal dans la vie de ces deux hommes. Alors que Charles s'accrochait comme un koala sur le corps d'Erik, ce dernier balança du revers de la main tous les bibelots et paperasses qui trainaient sur le bureau. Les baisers s'intensifièrent, les chemises furent retirées à la hâte et le reste des vêtements ne fut pas épargné. Erik mordait et léchait le cou de Charles qui lui s'occupait déjà plus vigoureusement du sexe de son amant. Mais le métalliste n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il allongea le corps du télépathe et commença à le préparer du bout des doigts alors qu'il avait en même temps, la queue de ce dernier dans la bouche. Tout devait être calculé pour éviter à Charles de subir la moindre souffrance. Évidemment ce dernier se servit de son don pour éviter de gémir dans son bureau. Même quand Erik le pénétra, tout se fit dans un silence de roi et pourtant un arc en ciel faisaient pétiller cette symbiose si parfaite. La jouissance les consuma jusqu'au dernier souffle, et pourtant d'une petite voix on put entendre :

"je ferai de ta vie un rêve et de ce rêve une réalité" murmura Charles

"et si nous allions dans ta chambre pour la suite"

Et c'est dans l'amour et le désir que se termina cette magnifique journée.

* * *

_j'espère que tu as aimé ce petit écrit ainsi que tous les autres qui suivent ce fandom_

_A très vite dans les reviews_

_Ariane_


	6. Captain america

_Bonjour à tous et toutes, voici donc la présentation du challenge de la Saint Valentin du collectif. Le but est simple : offrir en cadeau à des membres du collectif un texte de saint valentin en cadeau pour célébrer l'amitié qui nous lie tous. le 14 mars, jour du White Day, les personnes ayant reçu un texte, auront la possibilité d'en écrire un en retour à la personne. Le texte ne peut pas dépasser 500 mots_

_Cette expérience est très émotionnelle pour moi car j'ai essayé de faire passer mon admiration pour mes valentins et valentines dans mes divers écrits. Trouver le bon fandom, et le bon fanart car j'ai toujours travaillé sur base d'un dessin pour mon inspiration. Ici pour ce texte, il s'agit d'un dessin de Steve et Bucky sur le quai d'une gare venant de **JEA_RAO**. et d'un autre où ils se sourient venant de **Evankart**._

_disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient_

_Valentine : Lanae World_

_A celle qui m'aura fait découvrir le stucky et que je respecte du plus profond de mon cœur, voici mon cadeau_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Amours interdits**

Steve Roger n'avait qu'un seul rêve dans sa vie : s'enrôler comme militaire pour combattre l'Allemagne nazie. Il avait déjà fait 4 pôles de recrutement sous des noms de famille différents. Il sentait ce besoin venir de ses entrailles, comme si son corps le commandait et non son esprit. Il avait un but, mais à cette époque, s'il avait donné la vraie raison de cette volonté sans pareille, il se serait fait éliminer sur le champ d'un tir de révolver dans une ruelle sombre. La malchance se voulait traitresse quand son meilleur ami James Barnes, dit Bucky lui proposa de faire une sortie en ramenant des midinettes, tout en portant le sésame : l'uniforme américain. Il se sentait trompé, dupé et très triste. James voulait danser et sans doute batifoler avant son grand départ. Steve lui voyait le moment fatidique arriver et n'ayant pas le cran de dire les choses, il resterait coincé comme une fiancée attendant le retour de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Heureusement que le destin sourit parfois aux audacieux, une dernière tentative dans un de ces pôles lui fit rencontrer son avenir, une personne croyant en lui malgré sa petite taille et son aspect gringalet. Un maigre espoir auquel il comptait bien s'accrocher. Après tout Monsieur Stark faisait toujours des merveilles

Steve s'était levé de très bonne heure, il voulait passer un maximum de temps avec son meilleur ami avant le départ de ce dernier. La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'étai sa peur d'avouer ses sentiments. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Certains regards ne trompaient pas. Notamment celui-ci où James contemple tendrement son ami en faisant son paquetage. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare se fit dans le silence. La tension était à son comble mais il fallait faire bonne figure. Y compris sur le quai où Bucky prit Steve dans ses bras afin de le rassurer et de se rassurer lui-même sur son objectif, revoir le jeune homme.

Steve Rogers, le premier Avengers suite aux expérimentations du père de Tony, était devenu un homme très imposant. Sa force dépassait celle de 10 hommes à lui seul et pourtant il devait faire la comédie pour soi-disant remonter le moral des troupes. Mais il avait besoin de plus et entendre le nom Barnes dans les militaires tombés au combat le fit se réveiller sur ses capacités. L'Usine d'Hydra n'attendait plus que lui et son courage afin de libérer son ami ? son amant ? l'amour donne des ailes, car Barnes fut retrouvé vivant. Après une sortie du bâtiment plutôt explosive, les deux hommes purent s'étreindre pour la première fois. Barnes prit le visage de Captain America en coupe et l'embrassa fougueusement alors que les buissons servaient de cachette.

"je t'aime Bucky" annonça Steve soulagé et heureux

" je serai toujours à tes cotés" lui répondit le brun en se penchant pour un nouveau baiser.

Un nouveau destin s'offraient à eux, cachés mais heureux protégé par l'amour qu'ils se porteraient à jamais.

* * *

_En espérant que cela t'ai plu Lanae, ainsi qu'à vous tous qui suivez ce fandom_

_A très bientot_

_Ariane_


	7. Docteur Strange

_Bonjour à tous et toutes, voici donc la présentation du challenge de la Saint Valentin du collectif. Le but est simple : offrir en cadeau à des membres du collectif un texte de saint valentin en cadeau pour célébrer l'amitié qui nous lie tous. le 14 mars, jour du White Day, les personnes ayant reçu un texte, auront la possibilité d'en écrire un en retour à la personne. Le texte ne peut pas dépasser 500 mots_

_Cette expérience est très émotionnelle pour moi car j'ai essayé de faire passer mon admiration pour mes valentins et valentines dans mes divers écrits. Trouver le bon fandom, et le bon fanart car j'ai toujours travaillé sur base d'un dessin pour mon inspiration. Ici pour ce texte, il s'agit d'un dessin de Everett Ross et de Stephen Strange. le sorcier dans les bras de Ross s'évapore par le sort de la mort de Thanos. un splendide fanart venant de **SH2JW**_

_disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient_

_Valentine : Louisana Nogo_

_A ma grande marraine et aussi une béta précieuse qui sait donner de son temps pour faire plaisir aux autres_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Je reviendrai

Alors qu'il gérait du mieux qu'il pouvait la crise de Thanos en se servant du matériel de Shuri pour piloter à distance un avion dernier cri, une immense douleur traversa de part en part l'agent Ross. Celui-ci se retrouva éjecté de l'avion mais surtout plongé dans un univers qu'il ne connaissait pas

Regardant autour de lui, Everett compris vite qu'il était dans la dimension miroir. Il l'avait déjà visitée avec Strange dans le domaine privé. Par contre, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là maintenant et comment il avait été absorbé par cet autre univers. Derrière le miroir se trouvait des ruines et on pouvait y voir Tony Stark larmoyant comme s'il tenait une main dans la sienne. Un bruit de bottes se fit entendre derrière lui. Stephen était là, le visage triste, le regard tendre. Ross n'était pas du genre démonstratif, mais il accouru vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Stephen le laissa faire, mais quand le baiser pris fin, il bloqua son amant pour lui parler.

"Thanos a déjà frappé la terre. Comme tu le sais, la moitié des êtres humains va disparaitre. J'ai essayé de choisir le futur le moins mauvais car celui-ci devrait te conduire à la victoire"

"Me conduire ? Stephen que me caches-tu ?" gronda sévèrement l'agent de la CIA visiblement mécontent du terme singulier.

"Seul deux futurs nous amenaient vers la victoire, mais le pouvoir de Thanos nous sépare à chaque fois. Je ne peux pas me résoudre de te voir disparaitre mon amour."

"Tu n'avais pas le droit ! je suis libre de mes choix moi aussi ! que suis-je à côté du grand sorcier suprême ? je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, je suis juste un gratte papier !"

"Un gratte papier qui peut gérer des crises économiques et remettre en route les Avengers en vie pour nous sauver tous. Tu as plus de pouvoir sur les gens que moi et cette force va nous sauver. Et puis je suis trop orgueilleux pour te laisser mourir à ma place"

Ross restait sans voix ! Pourquoi ce choix, il ne le comprenait pas. Malgré cela, il avait une confiance ultime en son amant.

Stephen savait que les secondes lui étaient comptées. Dans un dernier geste, il prit dans ses bras Everett. La cape les entourant tous les deux, le blond sentait le départ imminent de l'ancien chirurgien. Le grand sorcier suprême se décomposa comme une pluie de poussière alors que Ross faisait milles et une prières pour un miracle, un tout petit miracle pour lui.

Un dernier souffle lui murmura de retourner au temple de Hong Kong. Le monde miroir se dissipa et l'agent se retrouva dans son bureau. Ross était affublé de la cape et du collier d'Agamoto. La pierre du temps se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ce pendentif était la promesse de revoir son bien aimé. Wong savait certainement comment l'utiliser. Le temps était leur ami puisque le sorcier suprême savait le manier à l'infini.

"je t'attendrai" annonça Everett en embrassant le pendentif, le regard vers le ciel.

* * *

_En espérant que ce texte soit à ton goût ainsi qu'à tous les amateurs de ce fandom_

_A bientôt dans les reviews_

_Ariane_


	8. Thor

_Bonjour à tous et toutes, voici donc la présentation du challenge de la Saint Valentin du collectif. Le but est simple : offrir en cadeau à des membres du collectif un texte de saint valentin en cadeau pour célébrer l'amitié qui nous lie tous. le 14 mars, jour du White Day, les personnes ayant reçu un texte, auront la possibilité d'en écrire un en retour à la personne. Le texte ne peut pas dépasser 500 mots_

_Cette expérience est très émotionnelle pour moi car j'ai essayé de faire passer mon admiration pour mes valentins et valentines dans mes divers écrits. Trouver le bon fandom, et le bon fanart car j'ai toujours travaillé sur base d'un dessin pour mon inspiration. Ici pour ce texte, il s'agit d'un dessin de Thor et Loki ou ils s'enlacent dans le vaisseau après le Ragnarok. l'auteur de ce fanart est ** thekingloki**_

_disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient_

_Valentin : Leo's Tales_

_parce que notre plat pays qui est le notre, même si il vient du nord, il est rempli d'amour, voici mon cadeau_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Ensemble

Asgard était détruite, et le pire, c'est que c'était dû à une querelle familiale. Malgré tout Odin devait être fier là où il se trouvait. Thor avait récupéré sa force, celle que son père lui avait promis depuis des années. Et Loki, l'habituel couard qui s'arrange toujours pour n'en faire qu'à sa sauce, n'avait pas hésité de risquer sa vie pour que le Ragnarök se produise. Ils n'avaient plus ni père, ni mère, ni sœur, mais au moins, le peuple, lui, était protégé.

Thor était troublé par ce gros changement. Perdre sa planète, sa mère, son père et son frère (il se fichait d'Ella, elle n'était qu'une psychopathe) et il avait besoin de se confier. Une hallucination de Loki dans le miroir pouvait très bien faire l'affaire. Il le remerciait pour sa présence. Thor n'était pas idiot, la victoire, c'est ensemble qu'ils l'avaient eue. Et par les grands dieux du nord, la facétie du noiraud avait laissé la place au courage. Le dieu du tonnerre désirait prendre son frère dans ses bras, mais le savait que c'était impossible, Loki n'était qu'un tour de son esprit dérangé. Et pourtant ! un lancer d'une babiole en métal lui prouva qu'il ne rêvait pas. "je suis la Thor, et je suis désormais de ton coté. Certes je refusais de te voir prendre le pouvoir, mais ici tu as fait preuve de la sagesse des plus grands. Tu mérites le couronnement"

Thor n'eut pas le temps d'une réplique, le noiraud l'avait entrainé pour le serrer dans ses bras. Une communion divine de ces deux êtres si opposés et pourtant que tout rassemble.

Ce ne fut pas dans le temple d'Asgard que fut couronné Tor, mais sur le siège du pilote principal du vaisseau. Alors qu'il prêtait serment, la main de Loki se posa sur son épaule. Odin avait de quoi être fier, ses deux fils enfin réconciliés étaient prêts à tout pour défendre le peuple d'Asgard, ensemble. Mais personne ne pouvait savoir que quelques heures plus tard, ils auraient affaire à un plus grand ennemi. Mais c'est une autre histoire….

* * *

_J'espère que cet écrit t'a plu. C'est une toute première d'écrire du Thorki et un beau challenge pour te rendre hommage_

_A très vite dans les reviews_

_Ariane_


End file.
